wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/19
Rozdział 19 Express sztokholmski wpadł na białą stację w Malm~o z dziesięciominutowym opóźnieniem. Dlatego służba celna pobieżniej niż zwykle przejrzała paszporty i bagaże podróżnych, a już w pięć minut później pociąg, sunąc wolniutko, zanurzył się w czarnym wnętrzu statku promowego "Axel", odbywającego swą codzienną wędrówkę między Szwecją a stolicą Danii. Połknął teraz jednym haustem rozdygotane wagony i umocowywał je w swych trzewiach skrzeczącymi chwytami żelaza. W przedziałach zapaliły się lampy elektryczne. Profesor Karol Brunicki odłożył książkę, szkła i przetarł zmęczone oczy. W tej chwili dostrzegł, że Piotra nie ma i że pozostał sam z siwym Bawarczykiem, który też z chwilą zmiany oświetlenia odłożył swoje notatki i zakręcił wieczne pióro. - Morze z daleka wygląda dość spokojnie - odezwał się, chowając pióro do kieszeni. - Byłbym zadowolony, gdyby pozostało takim aż do końca - odpowiedział Brunicki - mój organizm nie znosi chybotania. - Ja też cierpię na morską chorobę - odpowiedział Bawarczyk - ale moje interesy zmuszają mnie do częstego podróżowania. Nie zawsze udaje się skrócić drogę do tak małego odcinka, jak z Malm~o do Kopenhagi. W sierpniu jeździłem do Nowego Jorku i myślałem, że ta przeklęta choroba wprost przenicuje mnie, niczym worek, na drugą stronę. Mam dwóch synów. Jeden z nich jest lekarzem w Monachium, a drugi inżynierem w Hamburgu. Lekarz i inżynier! Uważa pan! Zapowiedziałem obu, że ich wydziedziczę, jeżeli nie znajdą sposobu na morską chorobę. - Nie wiem, jak będzie z inżynierem - uśmiechnął się Brunicki - podobno są już jakieś wynalazki, zmniejszające chwianie się okrętów. Ale co dotyczy drugiego pańskiego syna, obawiam się, że będzie pan musiał dotrzymać groźby. - I cóż, do stu diabłów, warta jest cała medycyna! - oburzył się Bawarczyk. - Nie umieć sobie poradzić z taką głupią rzeczą, jak morska choroba!... Otóż ma pan, zaczyna się przyjemność! Istotnie, prom został widocznie odcumowany, gdyż zaczął się lekko chybotać. Głuchy warkot śruby wprawił okna wagonu w lekkie drżenie. - Sam jestem lekarzem - potrząsnął głową Brunicki - i muszę panu przyznać, że dzisiejsza medycyna jest wciąż w pieluszkach. Przypuszczam, że astronomowie więcej wiedzą o konstelacjach, odległych od nas o miliony lat świetlnych, niż my o własnym organizmie, którego możemy dotykać ręką. - I kiedyż to się skończy, do licha?! Czy panowie nie uważacie, że należy się z tym załatwić na parę dni bodaj przed sądem ostatecznym?... To samo zawsze powtarzam memu synowi, chociaż on jest chirurgiem i powiada, że żadnej odpowiedzialności za medycynę na siebie brać nie zamierza. - Wytnę - powiada - ojcu, co tylko ojciec zechce i wstawię - powiada - co się ojcu podoba, a na pewno będzie pasowało. To łajdak, co? Uderzył się po kolanach i pochylił do Brunickiego z miną, wyrażającą podziw i oburzenie. Profesor Brunicki roześmiał się: - Ma rację. Chirurgia już wiele potrafi. - A pański syn - wskazał Bawarczyk na puste miejsce - też studiuje medycynę? - Niestety, nie. Jest słuchaczem Akademii Morskiej. - Dzielny chłopak - z uznaniem skinął głową Bawarczyk. - Będzie z niego pierwszorzędny marynarz. Wzrost, postawa... Dzielny chłopak. Winszuję panu syna. - O, dziękuję - przygryzając wargi, odpowiedział cicho Brunicki. Bawarczyk spojrzał nań spod krzaczastych brwi, a biorąc jego rezerwę za żal do syna, że nie chciał zostać lekarzem, powiedział: - Daruje pan, ale jestem od pana znacznie starszy. Czego pan, u licha, chce od tego chłopca? W nim aż kipi życie, śmieje się do niego cały świat, a pan chciałby go zamarynować w karbolu, oleju rycynowym czy w innych waszych paskudztwach! Lubię tak sobie czasem powygadywać na swoich smarkaczy, to prawda, ale muszę się panu przyznać, że jestem z nich dumny, chociaż nie umieją nic wymyślić na morską chorobę. Ale, z ręką na sercu, muszę panu powiedzieć, że Bogu dziękowałbym, gdybym miał trzeciego takiego, jak pański. Nic nie przesadzam. Od Sztokholmu na niego patrzę. Chłopak jak młody dąb. I jaki swobodny, jaki wesoły, widać, że go aż rozsadza, a przy tym spokojny, nie krzykliwy, czego nie lubię, słowem - będzie z niego mężczyzna całą gębą. I chyba sportsmen zawołany? - Owszem, ma tam nawet jakieś rekordy. - No, patrzcie! I cóż, kieruje go pan do marynarki wojennej czy handlowej? Brunieki uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem: - Pyta pan raczej, dokąd on sam się kieruje?... Do handlowej. - Bardzo mądrze - zadzierżyście zawołał Bawarczyk. - Co, u licha, widzi pan złego w tym, że chłopak ma własny łeb na karku i wie czego chce? Obaj jesteśmy ojcami i możemy tak sobie poufnie powiedzieć, że w gruncie rzeczy zmuszanie dzieci do wybrania takiego, a nie innego zawodu - to nonsens. To tak, jak chcieć kurę gwałtem uczyć pływać, a kaczkę gdakać. Obie same wiedzą najlepiej, co potrafią. Czyż to nieprawda? Ponieważ Brunicki nie odpowiedział, Bawarczyk pokiwał głową: - Tak, panie. Nam zawsze się zdaje, że jesteśmy grubo mądrzejsi od młodzieży. Powiem panu, że sam lubię mówić o tej przewadze wieku dojrzałego głośno, nawet bardzo głośno, ale między nami... che... che... dajmy temu spokój! Jeżeli pański syn wybrał marynarkę, ma pewno swoją rację? - Przypuszczam. - A dlaczego kształci go pan w Szwecji? Przecież macie w Polsce szkoły morskie? - Tak, ale były względy natury rodzinnej - niechętnie bąknął Brunicki. W tej chwili rozsunęły się drzwi przedziału. - No - odezwał się głos Piotra - może tata być spokojny. Pogoda wprawdzie mglista, ale morze ledwie się porusza. - Byłeś na pokładzie? - Tak. Poznałem bardzo miłego Duńczyka. Ma łódź motorową z dieslem. Jak żyję, nie jeździłem dieslem. Jeżeli ojciec zatrzyma się w Kopenhadze dłużej, niż dwa dni, skorzystam z propozycji tego pana i pojedziemy na wyspy Anholt. On ma tam wielkie przedsiębiorstwo rybackie. I niech sobie ojciec wyobrazi, że już od pół roku stosuje sieci elektryczne! - Prawdopodobnie będę musiał przesiedzieć w Kopenhadze trzy lub cztery dni - odpowiedział Brunicki - możesz więc skorzystać z zaproszenia. - To świetnie - ucieszył się młody człowiek i zaraz zaczął mówić po niemiecku, powtarzając Bawarczykowi, że wybornie spędzi czas na Anholcie. - A Kopenhaga pana nie interesuje? - zapytał ten. - Ach, Kopenhagę znam nieźle. Dość często robiliśmy wycieczki jachtami w te strony. Ale jestem szalenie ciekaw tych sieci elektrycznych. - Jak to elektrycznych? - zainteresował się Bawarczyk. - Właściwie nie są to wcale sieci - wyjaśnił Piotr - jeżeli pan sobie życzy, narysuję palcami schemat tej instalacji. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wydobył z kieszeni notes i usiadłszy przy Bawarczyku, rysując objaśniał. Profesor Brunicki spod przymkniętych powiek przyglądał się jego żywym ruchom, płowym włosom, dużym, muskularnym rękom, ostrym nozdrzom i śmiałej, jakby niecierpliwie rzuconej, linii brwi. Zdumiewająco, wręcz niezwykle podobny jest do Druckiego. Może rysy ma nieco subtelniejsze i głos bardziej miękki, chociaż o tym samym niskim brzmieniu. Profesor zamykał chwilami oczy, by wsłuchiwał się w ten głos, który działał nań, jak trucizna. Piotr tylko w uśmiechu miał coś z matki, coś, co tak bardzo przypominało uśmiech panny Urszuli Łęskiej. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem z Warszawy profesor widział się z nią w jej małym pokoiku, gdzie połowę miejsca zajmował fortepian, a na ścianach wisiały za szkłem programy koncertów... Ze Sztokholmu wysłał do niej tylko krótką kartkę. Z Kopenhagi napisze dłuższy list... - ... i wszystkie ryby, które znajdą się między tymi dwoma statkami, zostaną porażone prądem. Pozostaje tylko zebrać je zwykłą siecią z powierzchni. Podobno już dziś, uważa pan, jest sposób na wyławianie egzemplarzy pożądanej wielkości. Zależy to od długości fal elektrycznych... - Którędy wychodzi się na pokład, Piotrze? Chciałbym się trochę przejść - przerwał profesor. Młody człowiek przeprosił Bawarczyka i wyprowadził ojca na koniec wagonu. Przy samych jego drzwiach prowadził na górę wąski trap. - Tędy, ojcze, tylko proszę ostrożnie, bo schody są śliskie. - Dziękuję ci, chłopcze. Piotr stał i patrzył za wspinającym się ojcem, patrzył z takim uśmiechem, z jakim niańka spogląda na oddalające się dziecko. Bardzo szanował ojca i miał dla niego uczucie, jakie - według jego mniemania - syn powinien żywić dla swego rodzica. Wiedział już w liceum od nauczycieli, że jego ojciec jest światowej sławy uczonym, że jego nazwisko wymawiane jest dla dodania autorytetu zjazdom naukowym, w których bierze udział, że i teraz, w Kopenhadze, oczekuje go świat uniwersytecki, gdyż ojciec ma otrzymać jakieś odznaczenie honorowe. Dlatego w stosunku ojca do siebie nie widział nic dziwnego. Zajęty nauką i sportami, nie próbował dociec powodów, dla których wysłany został do szkoły za granicę. Nie uważał też tego bynajmniej za wygnanie, tym bardziej, że gdy teraz właśnie, po raz pierwszy, powiedział ojcu, że chciałby poznać Polskę, którą opuścił jako małe dziecko - ojciec natychmiast się zgodził. Raczej podobał mu się ten brak czułości u ojca, wcale nie uważał tego za chłód. Teraz wrócił do przedziału, by dokończyć rozmowę ze starym Bawarczykiem. "Axel" przybijał do portu, sunąc między nie kończącymi się szeregami zakotwiczonych statków. Jeszcze kwadrans i z jego wnętrza wynurzył się pociąg. - Kopenhaga! Na zabłoconym peronie dworca Bawarczyk żegnał się z towarzyszem podróży. Profesorowi uścisnął dłoń, a Piotrowi podał swój bilet wizytowy: - Jeżeli będziesz pan kiedyś, młodzieńcze, w Monachium, nie zapomnij wpaść do mnie. W tejże chwili jakiś niski, krępy pan w kraciastym ubraniu krzyknął: - Hallo, przyjacielu! Nie zapomnij pan: jutro, piąta rano! - Pamiętam - odpowiedział wesoło Piotr i zwracając się do ojca, dodał: - To mój Duńczyk z wyspy Anholt. - Ma takie samo szczęście do ludzi, jak tamten - pomyślał profesor. Ich pobyt w Kopenhadze przeciągnął się do tygodnia, a jeszcze w Berlinie Brunicki musiał zatrzymać się na dwa dni. - Chyba nigdy nie dojedziemy do Warszawy - żartował Piotr, gdy wsiadali do pociągu na Friedrichs Bahnhof. - Na wszelki wypadek przejrzę rozkład jazdy dla upewnienia się, czy po drodze nie ma miast uniwersyteckich. - Żałuję, że nie ma Zurichu - odpowiedział profesor - miałbym do pomówienia z panem Pernissonem. - Też psychiatra? - Nie, Piotrze, to jest student, biolog, niewiele starszy od ciebie, wschodząca gwiazda nauki. Twórca nowych prądów. - Ojcze, jestem skruszony. W tym porównaniu mego wieku z wiekiem owego Pernissona usłyszałem wyrzut, że nie jestem twórcą nowych prądów w nauce! - Nie wyrzut, ale może była w tym odrobina zazdrości - uśmiechnął się Brunicki. - Poczekaj, ojcze, kilka lat, a może i ja ci dam powód do dumy. Brunickiemu ścisnęło się serce. - Mój Boże - myślał - czyż i tak nie miałbym być z niego dumny, gdybym wiedział, że on jest moim synem! Z całą jasnością uświadamiał teraz sobie, że niczego bardziej w życiu nie pragnął, jak właśnie takiego syna. Już w szkole, gdy przyjaźnił się z Bohdanem Druckim, marzył o tym, by być do niego podobny. Starał się go naśladować w jego brawurze, zamiłowaniach, zainteresowaniach... A później, gdy ożenił się z Wandą, wciąż pozostawał pod urokiem Bohdana, czyż nie oczekiwał - jako największej łaski losu - że urodzi im się syn właśnie taki, jak Bohdan!... - Wiedzieć, wiedzieć - jęczało w piersiach - wiedzieć za wszelką cenę! I nagle w mózgu, łapczywie szukającym odpowiedzi, zrodziła się nowa myśl: - Czy istnieje dziedziczna ciągłość psychiki? Czy istnieje w podświadomości człowieka więź psycho-fizjologiczna z poprzednimi pokoleniami? A jeżeli istnieje, jak można odkryć ją i zbadać? Profesor przetarł czoło i wpił spojrzenie w twarzy syna, zatopionego w czytaniu. - Zaraz, zaraz - przywoływał do porządku rwącą się myśl. - Więc przede wszystkim antropologicznie rzecz biorąc, istnieją rasy. Przekazują one potomstwu nie tylko właściwości morfologiczne, lecz i pewien stały pion psychiczny. To aksjomat. Zatem zupełnie jest dopuszczalne, że u podstaw tej psychiki leży podświadomy grunt wspólny. Więc teoria Freuda może i powinna być rozciągnięta jeszcze dalej poza granice, do której doprowadził ją doktor Kunoki. Psychika człowieka zaczyna powstawać nie w łonie matki, lecz znacznie wcześniej, w uwarstwieniach psychicznych całych pokoleń... Jednakże, z punktu widzenia psychologa, należałoby wówczas wykluczyć decydujące wpływy postronne i całą teorię elektroneuronów? - Absurd! - powiedział głośno. - Słucham ojca? - podniósł głowę Piotr. - Nic, przepraszam cię. Zaczynam już mówić głośno do siebie. Jestem przemęczony. Piotr zerwał się. - To prawda, ojcze. Wyjmę poduszkę i pled. Niech się ojciec położy i spróbuje zasnąć. Dobrze? Każdy taki objaw uwagi ze strony Piotra wzruszał Brunickiego niesłychanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że swym chłodem w obejściu z nim, chłodem nie dopuszczającym żadnych czułości, musiał raczej zrażać go do siebie. Tym żywiej przyjmował wszystkie te jego proste, niewymuszone, a tak wyraźnie serdeczne uprzejmości. Napawał się przy tym tonem, sposobem, rodzajem tej pieczołowitości, w której była nutka jakby opieki silniejszego nad słabszym, tyle prostoty i swobody. Profesor w takich razach nie umiał zdobyć się na opozycję. Poddawał się woli Piotra z wewnętrzną radością, której sam sobie nie pozwalał stwierdzać i nazwać, lecz która tym niemniej nie dawała się zagłuszyć żadnymi refleksjami. Piotr, gwiżdżąc pod nosem, otworzył walizkę ojca, wyjął pled, jasiek, ranne pantofle. - Niech ojciec zdejmie kołnierzyk, będzie wygodniej - powiedział - a za jednym zamachem schowam do walizy, żeby się nie kurzył. Profesor położył się i gdy Piotr owinął mu nogi pledem i zatrzymał się bez ruchu, zapytał nie otwierając oczu, zapytał głosem cichym, który wyrwał mu się wbrew jego woli, powtarzając myśli: - Czy ty mnie kochasz, Piotrze? - Kocham cię, ojcze - odpowiedział równie cicho Piotr. I gdyby profesor zdobył się na odwagę podniesienia powiek, zobaczyłby nad sobą lekko pochyloną twarz z dobrym, ciepłym uśmiechem złocących się oczu. Widocznie jednak samo brzmienie głosu syna było dość wymowne, gdyż twarz profesora pokryła się bladością. - Śpij, ojcze - powiedział Piotr. Wziął książkę i usiadł naprzeciw. Profesor Brunicki nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał bez ruchu, jak skamieniały, lecz w jego mózgu nieustannie goniły się myśli. Powiedział mu, że go kocha! Za co?... Za co może kochać jego, oschłego, zimnego pana, którego widuje dwa razy do roku, z którym go nic, ale to nic nie łączy? I druga myśl: co powiedziałby Piotrowi, gdyby od niego usłyszał takie pytanie? Czy umiałby wydobyć z siebie takie słowa?... Czy w tych słowach nie zgrzytnęłoby kłamstwo?... Tak, kłamstwo, bo przecież równie bliski jest nienawiści do tego chłopca, jak i miłości. Żeby nie zapomnieć: kwestia śladów istnienia w poprzedzających pokoleniach i warunki wydobycia tych śladów z podświadomości osobnika. Należy to gruntownie przemyśleć i przedyskutować z profesorem Konstynowiczem, a także z doktorem Kunoki. W Klinice Psychiatrycznej da się przeprowadzić doświadczenia na kilku pacjentach, których biografia i pochodzenie są szczegółowo opisane... Może to dać fenomenalne rezultaty - nieomylność orzeczeń w ustalaniu ojcostwa! Profesor Brunicki zasnął. Obudził go dopiero głos konduktora, oznajmiającego Warszawę. Samochód czekał przed dworcem. Gdy usadowili się w nim, ojciec zapytał: - Więc jakże ułożyłeś swoje plany? - Najpierw, ojcze, chcę poznać Warszawę, później pojadę do Krakowa, Wilna, Lwowa... no i chciałbym też wypróbować moje nogi w Tatrach... Rozglądał się wokół z zaciekawieniem: - Jak bardzo inna jest Warszawa od miast, które znam. Ojciec ma dom na przedmieściu, prawda? - Tak. Na Żoliborzu. I hm... właśnie chciałem o tym z tobą pomówić, jak z... mężczyzną. Piotr spoważniał. - Słucham ojca. - Otóż widzisz, w moim domu są ludzie... którzy... których... nie będziesz widywał. Zajmują oni znaczną część domu. O ich obecności nikt nie wie i wiedzieć nie powinien. Czy mogę być pewny, że nie będziesz się tym interesował? - Ojcze - powiedział Piotr z wyrzutem. - Nie wątpiłem - zapewniał profesor - że, cokolwiek mogło ci się wydawać, będziesz miał zaufanie do mnie. Otrzymasz więc pokój na parterze i proszę cię, byś nigdy nie przestąpił drzwi prowadzących z hallu do dalszych pokoi. - Obiecuję to ojcu i nie ma o czym mówić. - Wierzę ci, chłopcze, i dziękuję. Poza tym mieszka u mnie niejaki doktor Kunoki, bardzo znany biolog... Otóż przebywa on w Warszawie incognito i pragnąłbym, byś nikomu o tym nie wspomniał. - Widzę, że ojciec - zaśmiał się Piotr - ma mnie jednak trochę za babę, lubiącą wsadzać wszędzie swój nos i plotkować. - Bynajmniej, Piotrze, gdybym tak cię sądził, nie mógłbym cię przywieźć do siebie. Po prostu, chcę cię zapoznać z góry z warunkami, w jakich się znajdziesz, z sytuacją, wytworzoną może przez bardziej ważne sprawy, niż mógłbym ci powiedzieć - Chociażby była to tylko zwykła fantazja czy kaprys ojca, i tak wystarczyłoby mi to w zupełności. - Dziękuję ci. Piotr otrzymał narożny pokój obok hallu, z oknami wychodzącymi na ogród. Gdy brodaty służący zawiadomił go, że pan profesor już się wykąpał i łazienka jest już dla niego przygotowana, Piotr wyraźnie usłyszał kobiecy głos, nucący jakąś piosenkę. Głos musiał pochodzić z otwartego okna na pierwszym piętrze a nie skądinąd, gdyż w ogrodzie nikogo nie było, a wokół ciągnęły się niezabudowane place. Kiedy po powrocie z łazienki ubierał się do kolacji, znowu usłyszał głos, lecz tym razem męski. Mimo woli stanął i zaczął się przysłuchiwać, zanim uszu jego dobiegł charakterystyczny szmer. - Gramofon! - skonstatował. Zresztą, nie obchodziło go to wcale. Przy stole poznał doktora Kunoki, który bardzo mu się podobał, a to dzięki miłemu rozczarowaniu, jakie sprawiło to, że ten uczony Japończyk świetnie znał się na sportach, o jachtingu, szermierce i o nartach mówił tak, jakby się niczym innym w życiu nie zajmował, a poza tym, potrafił zaimponować Piotrowi wyrażeniem uznania dla eugenicznej roli ćwiczeń fizycznych: - To rozpowszechnione fałszywe przekonanie - mówił - że ludzkość się degeneruje, że jesteśmy coraz słabsi i coraz mniejsi, jest już dziś zupełnie obalone przez naukę. Wprost przeciwnie, każde pokolenie coraz bardziej dystansuje swoich przodków pod względem eugeniki. - Cieszyłbym się, gdyby tak było - odpowiedział Piotr - no, i muszę panu doktorowi wierzyć, że tak jest. Jednak widziałem w zamku Troem pod Upsalą zbroje i broń rodu Foentierna. Młody Foentierna jest moim kolegą i żaden z nas nie może przecież zaliczać się do ułomków. A jednak, ani on, ani ja nie mogliśmy swobodnie władać tymi mieczami czy kuszami, a w pancerzach wprost nikliśmy. - O, to jest zupełnie zrozumiałe - uśmiechnął się Japończyk - w tych warunkach higienicznych, w jakich żyło średniowiecze, wszystkie organizmy słabsze skazane były na śmierć, jeśli nie w niemowlęctwie, to w dzieciństwie. Przetrwać mogły tylko najsilniejsze. Te, dzięki nieustannemu trudowi fizycznemu, rozwijały się w olbrzymów. Z biegiem pokoleń poszczególne rody rycerskie, wskutek tego, co Spencer nazywa "przeżyciem najlepiej przystosowanych", a Darwin "doborem naturalnym", wytworzyła się nie tyle rasa, ile klasa ludzi silnych. Obok nich wszakże wegetowała degenerująca się klasa znacznie liczniejsza. Ta skazana była na zagładę, tak zresztą jak i pierwsza, która w miarę zmiany warunków egzystencji zarzuciła wyprawy wojenne i turnieje, a ubierała swoje matki w ciasne gorsety, tworząc wylęgarnie cherlactwa. - Musisz to znać z literatury - wtrącił profesor: - Oczywiście - zaśmiał się Piotr - był nawet taki okres, kiedy cherlactwo dawało jakby patent uduchowienia. - To jest symptomatyczne. Zwróć, Piotrze, na to uwagę - powiedział Brunicki - że zawsze idee czy prądy nurtujące daną epokę wynikają właśnie ze stanu rzeczywistości. Rozumiesz? Nie stwarzają tego stanu, lecz są zjawiskiem wtórnym, zostają spreparowane na jego usprawiedliwienie. Przyda się to i tobie, gdy zechcesz trzeźwo spojrzeć na dzisiejsze bałwochwalstwo sportowe. Powszechność, nagminność bałwochwalstwa dla siły i sprawności fizycznej jest niczym innym, jak tylko tłumaczeniem się przed samym sobą z zaniku życia umysłowego i duchowego w szerokich warstwach. - Zgoda, ojcze - odpowiedział Piotr - ale, biorąc pod uwagę kwestię podniesioną przez pana doktora, kwestię "przeżycia najbardziej przystosowanych" - nie należy nad tym płakać. - O, młody przyjacielu, należy to uznać za reakcję sił witalnych gatunku ludzkiego, za żywotność człowieka, jego obronę przed degradacją. Że zaś tak jest, potwierdza nam statystyka. Weźmy chociażby tylko dane, dotyczące wzrostu człowieka. Zachwycał się pan wzrostem prapradziadów, lecz obok nich były miliony ludzi małych i słabych. Miarą może być tylko miara przeciętna. Otóż, w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat, jak to wykazują statystyki poborowych, przeciętny wzrost człowieka we Francji zwiększył się o dwa centymetry, w Niemczech o trzy, we Włoszech o dwa z ułamkiem, a w Japonii o siedem! I rośnie wciąż! Pomimo tego, że rozmowa przeciągnęła się do późna i gdy Piotr szedł spać wybiła już jedenasta, profesor zasiadł z doktorem Kunoki w gabinecie. Na biurku zjawiły się wielkie arkusze wykresów graficznych, dziennik obserwacji, klisze zdjęć rentgenowskich, noty różnych analiz, opisy snów pacjentek, stenogramy rozmów z nimi... Jedna po drugiej przesuwały się przed dwiema nachylonymi głowami zielone teczki, pokryte szeregami cyfr, skrótów, liter. Doktór Kunoki zdawał sprawozdanie z trzytygodniowego okresu swojej pracy. Często zatrzymywali się przy tym lub owym i zamieniali kilka urywanych zdań, kilkakrotnie wywiązywał się między nimi spór o takie czy inne zakwalifikowanie objawu. Było już dobrze po północy, gdy Japończyk otworzył ciężką kasę ogniotrwałą, schował gruby plik zielonych teczek i zabierał się do odejścia. - Chwileczkę, kolego - zatrzymał go profesor. - Chciałbym poznać pański pogląd na pewną koncepcję, która przyszła mi do głowy. - Służę profesorowi. Brunicki oparł głowę na ręku i zaczął mówić. Kunoki słuchał z uwagą. Profesor rozwijał swój pogląd na możliwość odnalezienia w psychice danego osobnika podświadomie przechowanego obrazu życia jego przodków, a przynajmniej rodziców i zakończył podkreśleniem wagi, jaką miałoby empiryczne stwierdzenie tej hipotezy już nie tylko dla nauki, lecz i dla życia praktycznego: uznawania ojcostwa! Poza krótkim błyskiem oczu twarz Japończyka nie zdradziła najmniejszego wrażenia. Przyznał, że hipoteza może mieć ogromną wartość, że oczywiście należy poddać ją systematycznym badaniom eksperymentalnym, że też w rozstrzygnięciu problemu tak zwanego "zapatrzenia" powinna ona oddać ogromne usługi. - Właśnie - zerwał się profesor - tu męczą mnie wątpliwości. Zresztą... pomówimy jeszcze o tym. Zamienili jeszcze kilka zdań i życząc doktorowi dobrej nocy, Brunicki zapytał: - Jakże się panu podobał mój syn? - Bardzo - odpowiedział lakonicznie Kunoki. Nazajutrz Piotr, w towarzystwie ojca, zwiedzał miasto, Łazienki, kościoły, muzea, Zamek. Właśnie wychodzili z Zamku, gdy tuż przy samochodzie ujrzał kobietę, jakby na nich czekającą. Mogła mieć około pięćdziesiątki. Nos jej był czerwony, spod starego, słomkowego kapelusza przekrzywionego na bakier wymykały się kosmyki brudno siwych włosów. Cały jej wygląd świadczył o ubóstwie, zaniedbaniu i alkoholizmie. Na widok profesora jej usta rozsunęły się w szyderczym uśmiechu i lekko zataczając się, zrobiła ku niemu kilka kroków. - Wsiadaj do auta - rozkazał Piotrowi Brunicki, sam zaś podszedł do baby i zapytał z groźną miną: - Czego Bufałowa czatuje na mnie? Tyle razy mówiłem... - Cicho, doktorku, cicho - przerwała skrzeczącym głosem - czego się zaraz gniewać. Pogodzimy się. - Bufałowa znowu jest pijana! - Ze zmartwienia, ojczulku. Zarobków nijakich nie mam. Doktorek o mnie zapomniał... - Mówiłem już wam - ostrożnie rozejrzał się wokół Brunicki - że więcej niczego nie potrzebuję. Śmiało wyciągnęła rękę w dziurawej rękawiczce i chwyciła go za łokieć: - Ale ja potrzebuję. Potrzebuję pieniędzy. - Nie dam więcej. - A ja panu mówię, że pan da - zachichotała - wprawdzie nie wiem, jak się pan nazywa i gdzie pan mieszka, ale numerek samochodu to pamiętam. Ot, co! Numerek 82822. Ładny numerek i do śmierci go nie zapomnę. A już tam po numerku znaleźć nietrudno... - To szantaż! - syknął Brunicki. - Czy Bufałowa rozumie, że za to jest kryminał? - Kryminał jest obszerny i pan się w nim zmieści - warknęła. Profesor przygryzł wargi: - Ile Bufałowa chce? - A i pięćset złotych nie zaszkodzi. Tak sobie powiedziałam. Nie zaszkodzi. Gdy jednak sięgnął do portfela, pośpiesznie dodała: - Pięćset nie zaszkodzi, a siedemset pomoże. Pan bogaty jest. Stać pana. Prędko wyjął banknoty, zwinął i podał jej: - Proszę. A niech Bufałowa zapomni wreszcie o mnie. - Doktorku - rozczuliła się - niech Bóg wynagrodzi za dobre serce. Nie robiłabym tego, gdyby nie bieda. Ale co dziś akuszerka może zarobić? Służąca jaka najwyżej sto złocików da za poronienie, a od niektórej to i wyciągnąć nie można... - No, nie mam czasu - zmarszczył brwi Brunicki i chciał odejść, lecz znowu przytrzymała go za rękaw: - Doktorku, czy naprawdę już panu te dziewczyny niepotrzebne? Mam teraz u siebie taką, co akurat. W drugim miesiącu. I ładna jest. Szwaczka... Patrzyła mu w oczy z natarczywością. - Mówiłem, że nie. Jeżeli Bufałowa będzie miała jakąś inteligentną panienkę, to owszem, niech Bufałowa wrzuci kartkę, jak zwykle. Ale, powtarzam, musi być inteligentna i bardzo młoda. - Skądże ja taką wezmę - załamała ręce - dawniej to się i zdarzały, a teraz to doktorzy cały chleb akuszerkom odebrali. Ale jakby co było, to zawiadomię. Po staremu, do Kurierka? - Tak. Zapiął palto i nie oglądając się wsiadł do wozu. - Jakaś wstrętna baba - zauważył Piotr. - Jazda - rzucił szoferowi profesor. - Pan profesor każe do kliniki? - Tak. A panicza odwieziesz do domu. Zjem dziś obiad na mieście, bo mam pilną konferencję - wyjaśnił synowi. Piotr siedział w hallu z doktorem Kunoki. Rozmowa zeszła na zagadnienia okultystyczne. Spirytyzm, mediumizm, hipnotyzm. Piotr, który bardzo mało wiedział o tej dziedzinie, słuchał z zainteresowaniem i wypytywał doktora o szczegóły. W pewnej chwili Japończyk zapytał: - A pan nigdy nie był hipnotyzowany? - Nie, nigdy. - Wie pan, że to bardzo zabawne uczucie - zaśmiał się Kunoki - zresztą nie wiem, czy pan w ogóle jest podatnym obiektem do hipnozy? - Sam chciałbym się przekonać. - A nie boi się pan? - Cóż znowu. Poza tym uważam, że wszystkiego w życiu należy spróbować. Czy pan, doktorze, umie to robić? - Mam w tym niejaką praktykę - zaśmiał się Japończyk - jeżeli pan chce, zrobimy ten żarcik? - Z największą przyjemnością. - No więc, proszę położyć się na sofie. Śmieli się obaj i Piotr rozciągnął się na tapczanie: - Jestem gotów, ale jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, by się panu udało. - I ja wątpię, lecz spróbujemy. Uwaga! Zaczynam. Doktor Kunoki pochylił się nad Piotrem, końcami palców obu rąk zatoczył dwie pętle tuż nad skroniami, założył dłonie nad nasadą nosa i rozchylając je poziomo, wzniósł ponad wierzch czaszki. Rozchybotane falistym ruchem palce zdawały się teraz coś zgarniać z twarzy leżącego, ręce spiralą przesunęły się nad obojczykiem, szybkim ruchem skrzyżowały się nad dołkiem i raptownie wzniosły ku górze. Wszystkie członki Piotra drgnęły wyprężonymi mięśniami i opadły, oddech stał się słaby i powolny: węzeł solarny odpowiedział. Jeszcze dwukrotne passy wzdłuż ciała i Japończyk wyprostował się. Teraz szybko wyjrzał przez okno, rzucił okiem na zegar, w obu drzwiach przekręcił klucze i wrócił do nieruchomo leżącego Piotra. Puls był słaby, ale miarowy. Bladość umiarkowana. - Panie Piotrze, słyszy mnie pan? - zapytał. Wargi chłopca poruszyły się nieznacznie. - Słyszy mnie pan? - powtórzył doktor. - Tak. Słyszę. - Jak się pan nazywa? - Nazywam się Piotr Brunicki, Piotr Brunicki. Japończyk pochylił się nad uśpionym i powiedział twardo: - To nieprawda. Pan się myli. Piotr Brunicki to młody człowiek, to pański syn. Piotr Brunicki ma dwudziesty rok, a pan jest jego ojcem. Teraz pan uświadamia to sobie? Twarz Piotra skurczyła się, oddech przyśpieszył się, usta drgnęły. - Proszę odpowiedzieć - surowo nakazywał głos doktora Kunoki - jak się pan nazywa? Japończyk powolnym ruchem przesunął końcami palców nad brwiami Piotra i dobitnie powtórzył pytanie, lecz z ust hipnotyzowanego wydobywały się tylko jakieś nieartykułowane dźwięki. - Niech pan sobie przypomni - skandując słowa, mówił doktor - było to trzydzieści lat temu. Trzydzieści! Rozumie pan? - Rozumiem. - Był pan małym chłopcem. Wołają pana. Ktoś pana woła. Słyszy pan? - Słyszę? - Jak pana wołają? - Peter! Peter! Peter!... Doktor Kunoki opuścił ręce. - Myli się pan - zaprzeczył gniewnie. - To wołają pańskiego syna. Prawda? - Prawda. - Pan jest ojcem Piotra, rozumie pan? - Rozumiem. - Jak się pan nazywa? - Profesor Karol Brunicki - bez zająknięcia odpowiedział uśpiony. - Co pan pamięta ze swojego dzieciństwa? Proszę uważać, jest pan dzieckiem. Jak pana wołają? - Peter! Kunoki przygryzł wargi i uśmiechnął się bezradnie. Stało się dla niego oczywiste, że hipoteza profesora jest błędna, że w podświadomości człowieka nie można znaleźć śladów samowiedzy jego ojca. Zrobił ostatnią próbę. - Pan jest studentem medycyny, Karolem Brunickim. Rozumie pan? - Tak. - Proszę mi powiedzieć, co to jest nervus vagus? - Nie wiem. Doktor spojrzał na zegarek, zbadał puls Piotra. Należało kończyć. - Proszę uważać, panie Piotrze! I proszę pamiętać. Tego, co powiem teraz, nie wolno panu zapomnieć. Otóż, kiedy był pan małym chłopcem, miał pan czarne włosy. Czarne włosy! Proszę powtórzyć. - Miałem czarne włosy. - Tak. Czarne włosy. A wołano na pana: Karolu! Wołano na pana: Karolu! Jak na pana wołano? - Karolu - wyszeptał Piotr. - To trzeba koniecznie pamiętać. Czasami wołano na pana Peter, a czasem Karolu! To jest bardzo ważne. Gdy wołano na pana Peter, był pan blondynem, a gdy wołano Karolu, był pan brunetem. Dlaczego tak jest, pan nie rozumie, ale pan dobrze pamięta, że tak jest. Chcę teraz wiedzieć, co pan pamięta? Proszę powiedzieć! - Byłem blondynem i wołano na mnie Peter, a... także wołano Karolu, ale wtedy byłem brunetem. - Zatem dobrze. To jest jedyna rzecz, którą musi pan zapamiętać. Poza tym pan zapomni o tym, że był hipnotyzowany. Za chwilę pana obudzę i usiądzie pan na fotelu. Pan będzie wiedział, że ani na chwilę z niego nie wstawał i że nie przerywaliśmy rozmowy o naukach okultystycznych. Rozumie pan? - Rozumiem. Doktor Kunoki otarł pot z czoła i kilkoma passami rąk przywołał Piotra do przytomności. Chłopak otworzył oczy, spojrzał nieprzytomnie dookoła, wstał i, chociaż drżały mu kolana i nieco chwiał się na nogach, przeszedł do zajmowanego uprzednio fotela. Tymczasem Japończyk przekręcił znowu klucz w zamku, i stając przed Piotrem, zapytał: - Więc powiada pan, że chciałby dla próby poddać się hipnozie? - Tak, panie doktorze, myślę, że człowiek powinien poznać wszystkie wrażenia, jakie są mu dostępne. - Jest pan blady - zauważył ze współczuciem Kunoki. - Czuje się pan zmęczony? - Jakby trochę. Nie wiem dlaczego, bośmy z ojcem stosunkowo niewiele chodzili. - Prawdopodobnie różnica klimatu. Nie przespałby się pan? - O, cóż znowu - zaśmiał się Piotr. - Bo ja muszę pana przeprosić i zostawić samego. Mam trochę roboty. - Pan doktor będzie łaskaw. Piotr widział, jak Japończyk wydobył z kieszeni klucze, odsłonił kotarę i otworzył ciężkie, grube drzwi. Gdy wrócił profesor Brunicki, zastał Piotra bawiącego się z kotami. - Nie wiedziałem, że ojciec tak lubi koty - zawołał na jego powitanie. - Trener bokserski w Uppsali, klnąc, zawsze mówił: - do stu starych panien i ich tysiąca kotów! Stąd nabrałem przekonania, że koty stanowią specjalność właśnie starych panien. - Twój trener miał dużo racji, chłopcze - odpowiedział profesor, ciężko siadając w fotelu - zamiłowanie do kotów i innych kanarków jest u starych kobiet skutkiem niezaspokojenia instynktu macierzyńskiego. Małe dziewczynki bawią się lalkami, później zajmują się przyjaciółkami, gdy wyjdą za mąż traktują męża jak nową lalkę, następnie zaś, gdy mają dzieci, czy pieski i koty, zawsze się nimi bawią. Piotr pomyślał, że w życiu ojca kobiety wiele musiały mu sprawić goryczy i dlatego tyle ma dla nich lekceważenia i niechęci. - No, ale ojciec nie dla zabawy chyba trzyma te koty? - zapytał. - Nie, Piotrze. Potrzebne mi są do prac laboratoryjnych. Uf... jestem zmęczony. Gdzie doktor Kunoki? - Wyszedł tymi drzwiami - wskazał Piotr. - Może ojciec przespałby się trochę? - Dobrze. Skorzystam z twojej rady - podniósł się Brunicki. Więc jutro pokażę ci jeszcze kilka rzeczy godnych widzenia, a pojutrze pojedziesz do Zakopanego. - Tak, ojcze. Teraz wyjdę przejść się nad Wisłą. Przyjemnego snu. Profesor zatrzymał się w drzwiach: - Słuchaj, chłopcze, czy ty nigdy nie byłeś hipnotyzowany? - Nie, ojcze. Dlaczego o to pytasz? - Tak tylko. Przez nałóg starego psychiatry. Do widzenia. Nie spóźnij się na kolację. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn